


A Lone Owl

by EmeraldEyedDragon



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2013 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedDragon/pseuds/EmeraldEyedDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at one of these challenges. I will try to write 100 word drabbles each day to be part of a month long story. Wish me luck!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lone Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at one of these challenges. I will try to write 100 word drabbles each day to be part of a month long story. Wish me luck!

As Harry proceeded further down Diagon Alley, stepping in the footprints of the people who should still be there, he heard a faint sound. Looking up, he spotted an owl high above the rooftops. It was trying to descend, but something prevented it from doing so. After several attempts, the owl gave up its mission and flew away. Harry was more concerned than ever. There were no people in sight, and the Alley was blocked from above. Harry had a thought and spun around quickly. Was he trapped here? Sure enough, the brick wall to the Leaky Cauldron had disappeared.


End file.
